CHarmed I'm Sure
by MelindaPotter
Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. That much is obvious.

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Ok as some of my beloved readers may be aware this is a rewrite of a story I started about six years ago. I am choosing to go back and completely rewrite this story. What that means for these first 40 chapters is a lot more detail and fixing a lot of the mistakes I have made in the story line. So for those of you who have read this before it will go along the same line but a lot more detail and hopefully a better story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Attack

"So demon. If I kill three insignificant little witches you will devote yourself and your fellows to Lord Voldemort's cause?" Voldemort hissed at the figure cloaked in shadow.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort. My superiors have agreed to this alliance you rid of us of the Charmed Ones and the demonic community will be at your beckon call." The demon bowed slightly.

"Very well. Tell your superiors that the witches will be taken care of" The demon nodded and flamed out.

As the demon disappeared Voldemort turned to face the death-eater that was bowed at his feet. After a few moments he spoke.

"You know the price you will pay should you fail?" Voldemort asked in a cold high voice.

"Yes, my lord."

"Then go and remember. You will answer to them not me, should you mess this up."

Voldemort took satisfaction at the man's shudder and sat down in his chair as the death-eater apparated out. He almost felt sorry for those witches, almost.

Meanwhile, halfway around the world Piper Halliwell was walking down the stairs carrying her one year old son Chris, her sister Paige was right behind her holding her three year old son Wyatt. They walked into the kitchen and Piper started making breakfast while Paige put the boys in their high-chairs. Paige gave Wyatt a bowl of Lucky Charms and Chris some Cheerios before making her way to the coffee pot.

"So, how was the band last night?" Paige asked as she made herself a cup of leaded goodness.

"I've never seen P3 so busy. Remind me to book Aerosmith more often. Why weren't you there anyway?"

"I decided to try out a singles party that 415 was throwing at a club across town." Paige said putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Another singles party?! Paige don't you think you are taking this whole biological clock thing a little too far." Piper said getting her own cup of coffee and sitting down to help Chris.

"I know Piper but its not like any angels are going to orb into my life like Leo did for yours and I haven't really looked since Kyle. Although I have to admit I haven't had that much luck in the guy department. Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked looking around.

"Phoebe is right here. And desperately needs a caffeine IV" Phoebe said walking into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her sisters. She was about to say something when a noise like a gunshot came from the living room. "What was that?"

Phoebe got up and walked into the living room and saw a man in a black cloak facing her. He was tall and muscular. Pale with black hair and had the coldest blue eyes that Phoebe ever saw. He pulled out a stick and pointed it at her.

Phoebe heard some words that sounded like abracadabra and a ball of green light shot toward her. She levitated to dodge it and as she hung in the air kicked him in the head knocking him backwards into their grandfather clock causing it to shatter.

"Piper, Paige." Phoebe yelled when she landed back on her feet. The man was already rising to his feet when Piper and Paige came running in. The man pointed the stick at them again.

"Stick."Paige yelled expecting it to orb to her, instead he blocked it and aimed the stick at her and hit her with a ball of red light sending her flying into the stairs. She hit the wall with a thud and tumbled down the stairs where she landed unconscious.

Piper finally recovered from the shock and tried to blow him up. The man blocked most of this but his arm was hit sending him to the floor. As he got up Piper prepared to blow him up but he disappeared with a pop.

"Damn it" Piper yelled as she and Phoebe ran over to Paige.

"She's out cold" Phoebe said as she checked Paige's pulse.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled looking up toward the ceiling.

After the second call he appeared in a swirl of blue-white lights.

"What happened?" He asked leaning over and starting to heal Paige.

"Someone pretty powerful knocked us on our asses." Piper said as she looked back down at her sister. Paige opened her eyes and groaned as she sat up slowly.

"Oh, these guys seriously need a hobby." She quipped as she stood up with Phoebe's help.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I think so. What was that?"

"What did it look like?" Leo asked as he kicked into white lighter mode.

"A man in a black cloak, he was sending balls of energy out of a stick at us." Phoebe said remember the man.

"Ok I'm going to go check with the elders. You guys check the book of shadows, ok?" Leo said before he orbed out.

The girls picked up Wyatt and Chris then climbed the stairs to the attic. They put the boys in the playpen then began flipping through the book of shadows. After twenty minutes Paige slammed the book shut.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing about demons that use sticks as a weapon." Paige said sitting down next to Phoebe and Piper.

"Well is there anything about wands because that is what it sort of looked like?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah but there is no mention of any demons who use them as weapons." Piper responded. "Ok, let's see if Leo found anything. Leo." Piper called and looked up as Leo orbed in. "Well? Did you find out anything?"

"What attacked you was a wizard."

"Wait a minute we have dealt with wizards before and that was nothing like the illusion guy. Besides wasn't he the last of his kind?" Paige asked.

"Yes but that was another species of wizards. Much less powerful than this species." Leo explained.

"So there are two different species of Merlins and they both managed to attack us?" Phoebe asked throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Basically. A dark powerful wizard is causing all kinds of destruction over in England and now apparently the demon community has made some kind of alliance with him. As part of that alliance he has agreed to kill you if they will align themselves with him."

"Are you telling me we are getting teamed up on?" Piper said getting angry.

"Yes. But the Elders have offered a suggestion. They suggest getting help from the wizard who has raised a resistance against this dark wizard. He'll be dropping by around three." Leo said sitting down.

"Huh what's good for the goose" Phoebe said and shrugged as she sat down next to Leo.

"Did they give us a name?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, It's Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore." Leo said.

All three girls burst out laughing at the sound of this wizards name, then went down stairs to wait on him.

A/N: Ok I hope this chapter has a little more detail and is a little more coherent thanks and as always R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. That much is obvious.

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Here is the next chapter guys. Be sure to read the bottom AN so you will know how often I will be updating.

Chapter 2: Packing

The girls and Leo sat patiently in the living room, waiting for this Professor. Leo and Piper watched closely over Chris as he slept in the playpen and Wyatt who was playing with his toys at their feet. Phoebe was watching Paige as her little sister flipped through the Book of Shadows and took notes on anything she thought would be even remotely helpful.

After sitting there for a few minutes in silence Paige looked up from the book and sighed "So what kind of deal do you think this wizard made with the demons?"

"I don't know but we better hope this Dumbledore can help us or we could be in trouble. We barely fazed that guy. One a little more powerful comes along and he could kill us." Piper said looking down at Wyatt.

"We just have to hope he can help." Phoebe said picking up Chris who had just started crying.

A few seconds later a green fire appeared in the empty fireplace and a man appeared out of the fire spinning as fast as a top. Leo scooped up Wyatt and took Chris from Phoebe. As soon as they were a safe distance Wyatt put up his shield around himself Leo and Chris. The girls faced the fireplace ready to attack the intruder. The man finally slowed down long enough for them to take in his appearance. He was wearing midnight blue robes with silver stars on them that sparkled in the light. He had long white hair and a long beard to match. But the thing that stood out the most was his light blue eyes. They were hid behind a pair of half-moon glasses that set on his crooked nose and although they twinkled kindly Piper could sense a great deal of power from them. He took one step toward them but stopped as Piper spoke.

"Whoa, tell me who you are before I start blasting." He continued to smile kindly and stepped toward her as he spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry; I thought you were expecting me. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They didn't tell you I was using the floo network to get here apparently?" Dumbledore said looking at each of them.

Piper shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. We've just kinda been on edge since the attack." Piper said smiling at the man and taking Chris from Leo and putting him and Wyatt in the playpen.

"It's understandable." Dumbledore said nodding.

"Welcome. I'm Phoebe. That's Piper, Piper's husband Leo, their two boys, Wyatt and Chris and our sister Paige." Phoebe pointed to each family member as she introduced them.

"Won't you sit down Professor? Would you like something to drink?" Paige asked offering him a seat.

"Thank you. And yes a cup of tea would be nice." Paige started to get up but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Please allow me." He took out his wand and conjured a tray of tea and cookies out of nowhere.

"That was cool" Paige whispered causing her sisters to look at her and Dumbledore to chuckle quietly. He made himself a cup then looked at them. "Now can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Phoebe told him how the attack happened and described what the man looked like. She noticed that Dumbledore eyes seemed to turn to fire and he gave off a sense of power.

"Do you know who attacked us?" She asked tentatively.

"I believe it was a man named Macnair. He is one of Voldemort's oldest and most trusted death-eaters."

"Who's Voldemort and what does he want with us?" Paige asked while giving Wyatt one of the cookies off of the tray.

"In order to answer that I have to tell how we got here." Dumbledore explained all about how Voldemort gained power, how he went after the Potter's, and how their baby survived a curse that should have killed him. Then he explained about Voldemort's return a little over two months ago.

"Since then he has been gathering followers, this is where you come in. We believe that the demonic community that you fight and Voldemort have made an alliance. Rest assured there will be more attacks made against you. This time it won't just be one." He paused and looked down at the children and looked back up at them sadly. "And they rarely leave behind survivors."

After he said that Dumbledore felt a flare of power stronger than any he has ever felt before. Each woman rose to her feet and looked at him with a fierce fire glowing in their eyes.

"What do we have to do?" Phoebe asked slowly suddenly looking very dangerous.

"I believe you and the children would be safest at my school. What I am purposing is that you stay at a safe house I have until the start of term. Then I would like you to teach Defense against the Dark Arts at my school. Maybe by the end of term we can defeat Voldemort once and for all." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Professor, can you let us talk this over? Paige, Phoebe, Leo, kitchen." Piper said leading them into the kitchen. "Well, what do you think?"

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, plus we can't just let that bastard kill that boy." Paige said fiercely. Thinking about the boy that Voldemort was and still is after.

"What about the club?" Leo asked.

"Jolene can take it over for me, temporarily. Phoebe what about your column?" Piper asked turning to her younger sister.

"I'll just get Elise to forward the letters to England. So we are doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"Looks like it. Ok."

Piper led them back into the living room where Professor Dumbledore was humming quietly to himself. Leo cleared his throat to get his attention and he looked up at them.

"Ok we'll do it." Piper said then shook his hand.

"Wonderful. We should leave immediately so perhaps you should pull some of your things together." He said standing.

"Leo could you get the boy's things together. I'll call Jolene and tell her something. Phoebe you should call Elise while you're packing. Paige after you get done go get the book of shadows and any other supplies we might need. Ok people let's move."

Dumbledore followed Paige upstairs and was looking around her room when she spoke.

"What kind of climate do you guys have so I'll know how to pack?" she asked sticking her head out of her closet.

"We have fairly mild summers and springs but the winter can be brutal. I'd suggest some good winter clothes." He said looking at the painting on the stand next to the window.

After she stuffed her stuff into three suit cases she spoke again.

"How are we going to carry all this stuff to London?" Paige said exasperatedly as she threw her hands into the air.

"Oh, allow me." He waved his wand at the bags and they shrank until they were the size of a matchbox.

"Handy. Ok that's all for me. Maybe you should do that same thing for Piper, Phoebe and the boys while I get our magical supplies together." Paige said putting the miniature bags in her purse.

She headed toward the attic and gathered a crystal, a map, the crystal cage, and some potions and threw it all in a bag then with the book of shadows in hand walked down the stairs and into Piper's room.

"Anything else you can think of?" She asked showing Piper all she got.

"No, I think that's about it. I gotta tell ya that shrinking trick is really cool." Piper said holding Wyatt's playpen which was only a little bigger than Paige's mini suitcases.

"Are we ready?" Phoebe asked as she walked in carrying just a purse with Dumbledore right behind her.

"Yep, Leo."

Leo came out of the nursery with Chris in a carrier on his back and holding Wyatt's hand and.

"All you have to do is take my hand and hold on tight." Dumbledore said taking as they linked hands. "One, two, three…"

The girls felt like they were being squeezed through a rubber tube and then they fell…

A/N: Ok guys I am gonna probably updating at least two chapters a week if not more. So hopefully I can get back up to chapter 40 really quickly. Until then R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Here's your next chapter guys.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Padfoot and Moony

...only Leo, the boys and Dumbledore remained on their feet. The girls landed in a heap and groaned as they sat up. Leo moved to help Piper up as Dumbledore helped Phoebe. Paige was pulled to her feet by a man with shoulder length brown hair and as she stared into his eyes she became mesmerized by the haunted look in his grey eyes. Paige could tell from simply looking into his eyes that he had seen true horrors in his life. Paige was suddenly overcome with a need to make those horrible memories go away.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking slightly concerned. Sirius was having to fight similar feelings as he helped her up. As Sirius looked into her golden eyes he could immediately see a playfulness that equally matched his own. Underneath that though was a similar sadness that he recognized from his own eyes. Sirius couldn't help but think that someone so beautiful should not be so sad.

"I'm fine, I think." Paige said still staring at him. She finally looked over at Leo and narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you fall down?" Paige said angrily.

"I guess it's all those years of orbing." Leo said handing Chris to Piper. Phoebe growled at him and sat down in one at the table. Piper did the same and Sirius pulled a chair out and offered it to Paige.

"Well I think introductions are in order..." Dumbledore but was cut off when a plump woman with red hair walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Professor I didn't realize you were here. Who is this?" She said smiling at the girls and Leo and the children. Piper couldn't help but feel like she was in the company of someone similar to their Grams. This woman was clearly the mothering type and yet she had a no-nonsense kind of air about her.

"This is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Also they need protection, Voldemort is after them" Dumbledore explained to Molly and Sirius. Both Molly's and Sirius' eyes got dark at the mention of the dark wizard and the girls could clearly tell that this guy was despised by everyone in the room.

"Everyone this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. And Molly Weasley Harry's best friend's mother. Molly, Sirius this Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Mathews, Piper's husband Leo Wyatt and their sons Wyatt and Chris." Dumbledore said pointing each of them out.

Sirius looked at each of them in turn. Piper had waist length chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. Phoebe had shoulder length almost black hair and the same eyes as Piper. But the one's Sirius' eyes lingered on the longest was Paige her light brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her golden brown eyes seemed to burn him. He took his eyes off her and looked over at the children. Wyatt was the spitting image of Leo. He had light blonde hair and striking blue eyes that gave off a sense of power. Chris, however, seemed to take after his mother. He looked us at Sirius through his longish chestnut brown hair and his deep brown eyes sparkled with an intelligence that surprised Sirius. After looking them over he shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you. And make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Sirius." Piper said.

"I tell you what, why don't you guys go upstairs and get settled in? You can leave the children down here. I will take care of them. I have seven myself." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Piper's jaw dropped at the thought of seven children but got the playpen out of her bag any way.

"If you could unshrink this for me they could play in the playpen and wouldn't be under your feet."

Piper sat the playpen down on the floor and with the wave of a wand it was back to its normal size. Piper put the boys down in the pen, and Sirius offered to help then with unshrinking all their stuff. Sirius followed Paige dutifully into her room and unshrank all of her bags and chatted with her until Piper and Phoebe pulled him away so he could unshrink their stuff. They were all headed back down stairs when they suddenly stopped by a door and Sirius spoke.

"Hold on a minute let me tell Harry and everybody diner is about ready."

He opened a door on their left and he walked in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny was sitting on the floor and they stopped talking when Sirius entered the room. His eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion and he looked around at their innocent smiles. _They are up to something._

"What are you up to?" He asked looking around and grinning at each of them

"Nothing." George immediately replied while fiddling with the sheet. In the blink of an eye Sirius whipped out his wand and muttered a summoning charm. A long flesh colored string came souring into Sirius' outstretched hand. He looked up at them and grinned.

"You honestly think you can hide something from a Marauder? You managed to save a few, did you?" Sirius said smirking at their panic. "Well boys. Consider this your Christmas present."

He dropped the object into Fred's lap and turned toward the door. He looked back as he opened the door.

"Dinner is ready. I suggest you come down stairs before Molly gets suspicious." He walked out and turned toward the girls who were wearing confused looks. He explained as they walked down stairs.

"They want to open a joke shop. But Molly, bless her, she doesn't think a joke shop is a fitting career for her two sons." Sirius said his voice dropping to a whisper as they passed a curtain.

"Why are we whispering" Phoebe asked quietly.

Sirius simply pointed to the giant curtain and replied. "You don't want to wake that old hag up, trust me."

They walked back into the kitchen and saw Leo talking to a man with sandy colored hair with a slight tinge of gray in it.

"Making friends, Moony?" Sirius asked sitting down.

"I'm having an intelligent conversation, Padfoot. That is one thing I can't get from others." Moony said playfully. Phoebe observed the man sitting next to her brother-in-law. He seemed to be only a little older than her and yet he seemed to be more aged. His sandy hair had flecks of grey in it and his green eyes were troubled and had a wild quality in them. But just from the slight jest the girls could tell that he and Sirius had been friends for a long time. Sirius looked offended.

"That hurt." Sirius said but then grinned. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin. One of my best friends. Remus this is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Remus stood and shook their hands and noticed how close Sirius was standing to Paige and how he kept glancing at her every few seconds.

"Nice to meet you. Sirius can I talk to you for a minute? Excuse us won't you." Remus led Sirius out the door and up the steps then turned to Sirius and grinned. After a few minutes of looking at that grin Sirius got annoyed with the silence.

"What?!"

"I think someone has a crush." Remus said still grinning.

"And I think someone is out of his mind." Sirius felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he seemed determined to avoid Remus' eyes.

"Come on. You don't think I know when you like someone? I was there when you fell for Alyssa Kent. Besides you're as red a quaffle." Remus said keeping the smile on his face.

Sirius sighed when he realized he couldn't hide anything from Remus. He knew him too well.

"She's beautiful. I mean they all are but there's something about Paige that just shines. I don't know. They are only here for the year then they are going back to where they came from. I shouldn't get involved with her." Sirius said looking into Remus' eyes. Remus considered him for a moment that then his green eyes hardened.

"Fool. Look at how much James had to overcome to get Lily. If he had given up with the first no Harry would have never been born. Give it a chance." Remus said putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"I'll think about it but for now don't say anything. Remember I have things on you too. Like that picture of you running through the grounds at Christmas naked. I would hate to have to send that to the Daily Prophet." Sirius said grinning.

"You wouldn't." Remus said looking horrified. Sirius grinned even wider.

"Watch me." Sirius turned and left Remus standing there still horrified and walked back into the kitchen. His eyes fell on Paige who was playing with Wyatt and laughing at her nephew. As Sirius watched her face light up as she laughed he thought about what Remus had said.

"_Maybe he's right."_ Sirius walked over and sat down beside her.

A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know if you like the changes I am making and if you have any thoughts. Thanks and as always R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Sorry I am late with this chapter. Too tired for much of a note so on with the chapter. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: Talks and Daigon alley

Piper and Phoebe watched Paige feed Wyatt, they smiled as they looked over at Sirius who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Paige. Piper turned to Phoebe and spoke in a whisper so no one else could hear them.

"Do you think she realizes that she's being drooled over?"

"As loopy as Paige can be? I doubt it." Phoebe said looking back over at her baby sister who was still playing with Wyatt and Chris and was oblivious to the haunted grey eyes that had hardly left her all night.

"Should we tell her?" Piper asked looking back at Sirius and smiling at the goofy look on his face. Piper couldn't help but be reminded of a goofy teenager who had just seen the most beautiful girl in school.

"We would want her to tell us. But I think we should wait till we can talk to her in private. Let's tell her tonight."

They nodded then sat down at the table. Harry on the other hand was looking at his godfather. _What is wrong with him? I've never seen him this way. He's making googily eyes at Paige. At Paige? No way._

Phoebe finally decided to interrupt Sirius' ogling of her baby sister with a cough. "So Sirius tell me. I heard Remus call you Padfoot. Where did that nickname come from it's uh… its interesting."

Sirius looked at Phoebe then back a Paige and then back to Phoebe. He suddenly had a very mischievous look in his eyes and Phoebe heard Remus groan from beside her. Sirius stood up and took off his jacket. "I'll show you" Sirius said still smirking.

"Uh Sirius don't do anything foolish" Remus warned him and Piper could recognize both worry and amusement in his voice.

"Oh Remus don't be such a spoiled sport. They need to know what they are in for." Phoebe and Piper looked on from the table while Paige sat on the floor near the fireplace next to Wyatt's and Chris' playpen. Sirius put his wand to his forehead and he instantly began to shrink his features transformed into that of a giant black dog. Phoebe and Piper couldn't help but flinch back and gawk at the sight. He was huge with shaggy black fur and the same haunted grey eyes. He turned towards the fireplace and bounded towards Paige. Before anyone could react he had tackled her to the ground. Instead of attacking her he licked her face. The whole room started laughing as he transformed back and was still leaning over her.

"My apologies my animal for is extremely rude." Sirius remarked as he helped her up his eyes still twinkling with mischief. "I believe that answers your question Phoebe." He remarked as he took his seat and winked at her.

Phoebe and Piper were still laughing after diner when Paige decided to go to bed early, because Molly said they were leaving early in the morning to go get their supplies. She said goodnight to everybody and then walked upstairs. She had no sooner got in bed when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She groaned.

"It's us. Can we come in?" Piper's voice asked through the door.

Paige rolled over and sat up. "Yeah, come in. You better not be up here to make fun of me some more." She said groaning as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Paige, me and Piper think you should know something." Phoebe started then turned to Piper.

"Uh, oh. Is it something bad?" Paige asked as she caught onto her older sister's tone.

"No, it's not something bad; I think it's something good." Piper said stammering.

"Yeah cause babbling always equals sunshine and puppies." Paige quipped not believing her sisters assurances.

"No it's good. I promise." Phoebe said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you noticed that Sirius hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we got here?" Piper asked.

Paige sat and thought for a moment then realized she was right. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

"And how I am the one who asked about his nickname but you are the one he tackled to the floor and decided to flirt with?" Phoebe said. "We think he likes you. It's obvious in the way he looks at you." They sat there for a few minutes as Paige slowly took this in. She finally sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What do I do? I mean we are only here to protect Harry and teach at the school. How can I go out with a guy who lives a thousand miles away?"

"You should give him a chance Paige. You never know he could be the one." Piper said.

"Plus with your orbing ability and his little pop trick it wouldn't actually be a long term relationship." Phoebe pointed out.

"Alright, I'll give him a chance. After I get the supplies I need tomorrow, we'll go and get a drink and talk. Who knows, I might have finally found the right guy." Paige said smiling.

"Thata girl. Well we'll see you in the morning, good night." Phoebe said getting up and walking to the door with Piper right behind her.

It took Paige forever to get dressed the next morning finally she descended the stairs to see everyone waiting for her at the bottom. Sirius looked up and stared at her. She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt that looked like it was made of lace with a solid white tank top underneath that showed just the right amount of cleavage it was accompanied by a pair of tight khaki slacks and a simple silver necklace with matching earnings. To Sirius she looked stunning, he finally snapped out of his trance and looked over at Moony who was grinning from ear to ear at him. As were Piper and Phoebe. Leo finally broke the ice and spoke.

"Don't we need to get going?" He said picking up Chris and put him in the holster on his stomach.

"Right." Sirius said he transformed into the bear-sized black dog and led them outside.

Once outside Remus raised his wand arm and with a bang a bright purple double decker bus appeared out of nowhere. Standing on the back of it was a man that couldn't be any older than twenty.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, just stick out your wand hand step on board, and we'll take you any where you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning." Stan said all in a rush then looked up. " Ah Remus, how are you?"

"I'm fine Stan. And yourself?" Remus said paying him and then climbing on board with Sirius at his heels.

"Been ok. And who are these very attractive looking ladies with you?" Stan said bowing to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"This is Piper, her husband Leo, their children Chris and Wyatt, and her sisters Phoebe and Paige." Remus said pointing each of them out.

"Pleased to meet you. Where abouts are you headed?" He said looking at Remus.

"Diagon Alley, please Stan." Remus said nodding at him.

Stan smiled at each of them then led them to their seats. The bus took off like a bullet out of a gun and if Remus hadn't warned them to hold on they would have fallen in the floor. Sirius on the other hand wasn't as lucky and skidded into one of the seats with a yelp. Paige slowly made her way over to him to check and see if he was ok. After being satisfied that he was she led him back to her seat and held onto him so he didn't slide all over the bus. They finally made it to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and they got off. They quickly made their way through the pub and into a small alley way in the back. Remus took out his wand and tapped on a brick on the wall it created a hole and then expanded into an archway. The girls were in awe at the alley that went on as far as the eye could see. Remus led them to a small shop that said Ollivander's on the door. They walked in to see an old man standing behind the counter. He looked up at them and smiled. They noticed his eyes was a milky gray color and were creeping them out.

"Mr. Ollivander, nice to see you again. These three need wands."

Mr. Ollivander glanced at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Then started fitting them for wands. Thirty minutes later they walked out of the shop with their new wands in their hands. Next they headed down to get robes at Madam Malkin's (I hope that name is right.) again it took them about thirty minutes to get robes. After they exited the robe shop Remus turned to them.

"What else will you guys be needing?" Remus asked.

"Some potion ingredients. And we'd like to see some books on defensive magic." Piper said picking up Wyatt.

"Well if you guys can do that I think Sirius and I will go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get something to drink. I'm thirsty. If he'll accompany me that is." Paige said looking down at Sirius. He looked back up at her happily and barked while wagging his tail.

"You can take that for a yes. We'll meet you there in about thirty minutes." Remus said smiling.

Paige walked back into the pub and up to the bar, the old bartender turned to her and smiled.

"What can I get you miss?"

"I'd like a two butterbeers please. And is there some where I could have some privacy for about thirty minutes?" Paige asked.

Tom looked at her, a little confused then answered. "You can use one of our rooms upstairs. Here's the key and here's your two butterbeers."

She picked up the key and the drinks, paid and thanked the bartender and climbed the stairs. She had no sooner shut and locked the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sirius a few feet behind her.

"Is one of those for me?" He asked pointing at the butterbeers. She handed him one then sat down on the bed beside him. He took a drink then looked at Paige.

"So tell me, why did you really want to come here?" Sirius said trying to look in her eyes.

"I told you I was thirsty."Paige said looking down at the floor.

"You could have had a drink downstairs. Why did you come up here?" Sirius asked.

"Piper and Phoebe mentioned something to me last night and I'm starting to wonder myself. Do you like me? You know really like me?" She asked finally meeting and getting lost in his grey eyes.

He brushed his hair back and sighed. "Yes, I do. I've liked you from the moment I saw you. I saw the warmth and playfulness in your eyes. But I also saw a sadness and I couldn't help but think why is someone so beautiful so sad. I just didn't want to get into anything because you are only going to be here for a year and I don't want to cause you any more pain." He said looking into her eyes.

She was shocked at his answer. He clearly cared for her and she cared for him. Wasn't that all that really mattered? She leaned in and kissed him softly. He eagerly kissed her back. They broke off only to come back for a deeper and longer passionate kiss. They finally broke off and smiled at each other, knowing they had found the one person they had been searching for.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I should have the next chapter out Wednesday or Thursday. Until thin good night my loyal readers and remember R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Here is the next chapter in my rewrite. Sorry to make you guys wait so long.

Chapter 5: Surprises and Celebrations

Piper, Phoebe, Leo,Remus, and the boys walked into the Leaky cauldron with bags on each of their arms and didn't see any sign of Paige and Sirius. Tom told them that she and her dog went upstairs about thirty minutes ago. They walked upstairs to room 313 where Tom said they were in and opened the door. They immediately wished they had knocked. Paige and Sirius were sitting on the bed locked in a passionate kiss. They immediately broke apart when they heard the door.

"Piper, Phoebe. This is this thing called the knock they invented it for this particular reason. Look into it." Paige said turning toward them.

"We're sorry. We didn't know you were keeping each other entertained." Piper said grinning at her little sister.

"We really are sorry to interrupt you two but we are done shopping and probably should get back to headquarters." Remus said grinning also. Sirius shot his friend a dirty look while Paige was looking at the cage that Phoebe was carrying.

"What's with the owl? She's beautiful." Paige said bending down to get a better look at the black and white eagle owl asleep in the cage.

"It was Remus' idea. He said it was the only way to get mail inside Hogwarts. We're sorry you couldn't be there to help pick her out but I think you'll approve of the name we gave her." Phoebe said.

Paige was slightly disappointed but looked up at her sisters any way. "What is it?"

"Prue." Piper and Phoebe said together. Paige smiled sadly at this and nodded in approval. Remus and Sirius looked at each other in confusion.

"What's so special about the name Prue?" Remus asked.

"It was the name of our sister that died about three years ago. She was killed by a demon." Piper explained. Remus looked like he was sorry he asked.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said holding Paige's hand as she stood up. Phoebe looked sad but waved it off.

"It's ok. We better go." Phoebe said turning toward the door.

Sirius let go of Paige's hand and turned back into a big bear-sized dog. When they got downstairs the whole place was crowded and was buzzing with excitement.

"What's going on?" Remus wondered out loud as he made his way over to the bar. "Tom, what's happening?"

Tom showed him the afternoon edition of the daily prophet.

"They found Peter Pettigrew, alive. They are calling off the search for Sirius Black till they can question Pettigrew."

Remus took the paper and looked down at Sirius. He then turned back to Tom.

"Tom, do you mind if I keep this so I can read it?"

Tom shook his head no and went back to tending to the customers. Remus, Sirius and the girls quickly walked outside and got aboard the knight bus. They sat in the very back so they could talk.

"If this is true, it is really, really good news. But it's also troubling in and of itself." Remus said looking at them.

"What did he mean by "calling off the search"?" Leo asked looking at Sirius.

"Sirius is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. That is why he has to turn into a dog to go outside. He is wanted for the murder of this man, Peter Pettigrew." Remus said pointing at the man on the front page of the prophet Sirius growled at the picture. Paige scratched his ears to calm him down. He put his head in her lap and wagged his tail.

"He is the man that betrayed Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort." Remus explained Sirius' hostility. "If they really caught him we can clear Sirius' name. But what I don't understand is his capture must be Voldemort's doing. Why would Voldemort let someone as important as Pettigrew be captured?"

It took about ten minutes to get to Grimmauld place they quickly walked inside and ran into Professor Dumbledore. Before Remus could speak Dumbledore cut him off.

"I already know Remus. I'm heading there now. I'm taking some vertiserum with me. With any luck Sirius' name will be clear by dinner. I also what to question Pettigrew on how he was captured something about this doesn't make sense. I'll be back." He said and walked out the door. Sirius who had transformed back into himself was leaning against the door frame in shock. They all turned to him and smiled.

"I can't believe this. I might be close to being a free man." He said smiling. Paige walked up to him and hugged him.

"I am so happy for you." Paige said letting him go.

"Thanks. But I'm not out of the woods yet." Sirius said looking at her. Right now his life couldn't get any more perfect. He was about to be a free man and he had a beautiful woman who loved him. He only wished James was here to see it. He heard someone clear their throat and he was thrown out of his thoughts. He turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing on the bottom step. Ron and Hermione were smiling and Harry looked like he was in shock. Remus, sensing the tension, broke the ice.

"Well, why don't we go into the kitchen and see if Molly's got lunch ready? And we can tell them over lunch."

He suggested and led them into the kitchen. Sure enough lunch was on the table and Fred, George, and Molly had a plate in front of them. Molly rose and hugged Sirius then got each of them a plate.

"Harry, Pettigrew was captured this afternoon." Remus said after he got his plate. Harry's fork fell to his plate with a clank and he looked up with a look of sheer joy on his face.

"Really? Does this mean you're free?" Harry said turning to Sirius.

"Not yet but Professor Dumbledore is working on it. All we can do is wait for now." Sirius said turning back to his food.

The afternoon drug by abnormally slow and they were beginning to wonder if Professor Dumbledore was ever going to get back. Finally around six he arrived back in the kitchen carrying a piece of parchment which he gave to Sirius.

"A full pardon, you have been cleared of all charges. A copy is going out in every major newspaper in the wizarding world and the muggle world. Congratulations, Sirius." Dumbledore said and shook his hand.

"As for the how part. You all might want to sit down for this. Apparently his capture was a punishment of the highest nature. Apparently, Voldemort has had Pettigrew spying on you girls for months. He was supposed to report back to Voldemort about how powerful you girls were. In Voldemort's eyes it is his fault Macnair failed. Pettigrew's biggest fear was always being found out as the real murder and betrayer. It was a fate worse than death for him." Dumbledore finished and shook his head sadly. "For now, however, you are not to worry about that. This is a cause for celebration."

"Thank you, Professor. You don't know how much this means to me." Sirius turned and received hugs from Harry and Molly. When they let him go he gathered Paige in his arms and kissed her passionately. They heard applause but ignored it and enjoyed just being in each other's arms. He broke off from her lips and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Want to have our own celebration later?" Paige nodded gave him a last quick kiss and sat back down.

A couple hours later Paige received a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. Sirius stood there looking a little nervous and conflicted. She let him in and closed and locked the door. Paige went and sat beside him on the bed. She looked around nervously and then looked into his eyes. Sirius sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"I can tell when something is wrong you know?" She said quietly and then waited for him to open up. He sighed again and turned towards the window. As he looked out she could see the moon reflected in his haunted eyes.

"You know a little over a year ago I would have given anything to see that rat of a man locked behind the bars of Azkaban and tormented by the dementors for the rest of his sniveling little life. He took my best friend away from me. He took away Harry's father and mother. But now I…"

"You're sad." Paige finished for him.

"No, not sad…I pity him. Voldemort could have just killed him or punished him but he exploited Peter's darkest fear and punished him with that. I…I feel sorry for him." Paige sighed as he dropped his head.

"That is your compassion. Even though he has greatly wronged both you and Harry you still feel compassion for him. That's not wrong. In fact it couldn't be more right." She raised his head up and smiled at him. "It's what I am falling in love with." Sirius smiled and kissed her deeply. As they broke apart she leaned into his hand that was cupping her cheek and smiled.

"This is nice. I haven't had this in a while." Paige said nervously.

"Had what?" Sirius asked slightly confused.

"Well, I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too."

"And I like kissing you."

"Kissings' good."

"And I'm kinda nervous." Paige said laughing weakly.

"Me too." Sirius said rubbing her arm. "Paige, I just want you to know I care for you. And no matter what I will always care for you. It's just so hard for me to get involved with you when I know it will just end at the end of the year. I mean..." Paige silenced him with a kiss. After a minute she broke off and spoke.

"It will only end if we let it. I haven't felt like this in a long, long time and I am not going to let this get away from me." Paige said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said still uncertain. Paige used his shirt to pull him in closer.

"Shut up and kiss me." They laid in each other's arms all night that night.

A/N: Enjoy this chapter guys. I should be getting the next one out very soon. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hey guys. I am back with another rewritten chapter for your pleasure. If everything works out the way I want it too I could finish up the rewrite much faster than anticipated. Here's to hoping. Any way enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Good-bye or Not

It was getting closer and closer to September first and everyone was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be excited about going to the magical school, everyone except Paige, of course. The love she had for Sirius seemed to grow every day and she was dreading when she would have to get on that train and leave him. She kept fantasizing about boarding a beautiful steam engine and having to wave goodbye to him as he stood on the platform and slowly disappeared. Every time she thought about it a sickening feeling rose in her stomach and her heart seemed to clench. The days seemed to fly by and she spent as much time with him as possible. Finally the night before they had to leave Sirius took her out dancing and to a romantic restaurant. She sat at the table sipping wine and looking out the window that looked over Diagon Alley. She was fantasizing again and finally after ten minutes of silence Sirius spoke.

"Paige, what's wrong?" He asked as he took her hand.

Paige turned from the window and looked him in the eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Wrong? What makes you think something's wrong?" she said as she tried to smile at him through her tears.

"Uh, because you haven't talked for about ten minutes and when you don't talk for more than ten seconds something's wrong." He said smiling. She laughed weakly at his joke then squeezed his hand.

"It's just hard. I never expected to fall in love over here but I have and now... I just never expected it would be this hard to say goodbye." Paige said letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Sirius said looking stunned.

"Tell me what?"

Sirius smiled mischievously as she waited in suspense. Paige finally burst. "Sirius what?"

"The flying teacher, Madam Hooch is retiring. He's offered me the job." Sirius said smiling. Paige's frown immediately turned into a smile.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and laughed as she hugged him then kissed him passionately. After they broke apart he smiled.

"I assume you're happy about this."

"Happy? No, I'm ecstatic."

They talked and ate for the next thirty minutes then went back to Grimmauld place. Paige said goodnight to Sirius then walked into her room. She leaned against her head against the door for a few seconds as she turned around she saw Piper and Phoebe sitting on her bed grinning at her. She put her hands on her hips then advanced on them.

"You knew, didn't you?" Paige said towering over them.

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "Dumbledore told Sirius and us this morning." she said.

"He wanted to tell you himself." Phoebe explained trying to get herself and Piper out of trouble.

"It's ok. I'm just so happy." Paige said plopping down next to them.

"Uh oh, sounds like someone's in love." Phoebe said hitting her little sister playfully.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Oh come on, Chick. I'd recognize that look anywhere. You are in love. Fess up." Piper said hitting Paige with a pillow.

That was all it took to start a full blown pillow fight. It only stopped when Remus walked in and got hit in the head with one of the flying pillows. Laughing slightly he suggested that they go to bed.

Dawn came unusually early the next morning. People ran around getting their things together. Finally at nine-thirty they left. It took them an hour and fifteen minutes to get to King's Cross. As they stood in front of the wall separating platforms 9 and 10 the girls started to get a little nervous.

"So explain to me how we do this again." Paige said nervously as she clutched her trolley. Sirius stepped up beside her and put his hand on the trolley handle next to hers.

"Piper Phoebe do exactly as we do. Paige take and deep breath and run straight at the wall. Paige did as he said and just before she thought she was going to crash into the wall she slipped right through it. Paige felt Piper and Phoebe join her and they stared up in awe at the sight of the scarlet steam engine. Remus and Sirius finally suggested that they find a compartment on the train. They put their stuff in an empty compartment then went outside to say good-bye to Remus and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for everything, Molly." Piper said hugging her.

"My pleasure dear."

Sirius embraced Remus and then stood back.

"Make sure you behave yourself Sirius." Remus whispered nodding at Paige.

"When have I ever not." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

Remus punched Sirius playfully in the arm and let him get on board. They waved until they disappeared from sight then went and sat down in their compartment. Not much happened for the first part of the journey except the food trolley came around and they all laughed when Phoebe got a vomit flavored Bertie Bott's every flavor bean. They were about half way there when the compartment door opened and Malfoy and his cronies stepped in. Phoebe was suddenly bombarded with feelings of hatred and disgust coming from him.

"I don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy." Harry said looking up at him.

"Feisty, aren't we Potter. Or is it Plotter now that's what the prophet is calling you lately." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Excuse me, you can't just come in here and start insulting people. I don't care who you are." Paige said getting up and facing him. "Now get out and don't come back."

Malfoy sneered but backed up and out of the compartment and closed the door behind him.

"I'll assume that was Draco." Sirius said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, but I could have handled it." Harry said looking at Paige.

"We know you could have. But, he needs to learn that we are not going to put up with things like that." Piper said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, guys we better put on our robes we should be arriving soon." Hermione said while opening her trunk.

"Right." Ron said pulling out his as well.

After a few minutes Piper was dressed in a navy blue set of robes, Leo was in a light blue robe, Phoebe was in a dark green robe, Sirius was in a jet black robe, and Paige was in a blood red robe. Just then the train slowed and then stopped. They looked out the window and on top of the hill was a huge magnificent castle.

A/N: Hope you like it. Let's hope everything goes swimmingly. Until then, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: After being attacked by a wizard, the Charmed Ones must help a boy named Harry Potter defeat the most feared dark wizard the world has ever seen before he succeeds in killing Harry and them.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: Sleeping Arrangements

"Wow!" Piper said as she stepped out onto the platform and took Wyatt from Paige. They all looked up at the castle in awe and stared for a minute or two. The magnificent castle stood up on the hill and the lights caused the windows to sparkle even at this distance. Paige suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." Sirius said as he looked up at the castle. Paige smiled up at his wistful and excited face and was suddenly overcome with an amazing sense of joy.

"Well then Mr. Black we better get going." She said and led him up the path. They were so busy listening to some of Sirius's stories that they did not notice the carriages pull up. Paige and Phoebe was the first to notice the spectral things pulling them. In front of her were winged horses with a skeletal body, its face had reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resembled a bat's.

"What the hell?!" Phoebe said jumping away from them.

Sirius looked at each of them shock colored his face.

"You can see them?" Sirius said.

"Of course we can see them. Can't everyone?" Paige said not looking away from the gruesome beasts.

"The only people who can see them are people who have seen death." Sirius explained.

"Yeah, unfortunately we get a lot of that in our line of work." Piper said sadly. Not knowing what to say to that Sirius changed the subject.

"Well we better get in the carriage before it leaves without us." Sirius said helping Paige into one of the carriages. It slowly made its way up the hill and stopped in front of the gate. They quickly got out and went into the castle. No sooner had they stepped inside when a stern looking witch walked up to them. She was wearing a green dress and had her hair wound up into a tight bun. She was giving them a fierce look over the top of her glasses. The first impression Phoebe got from her was that she was a woman not to mess with.

"Good evening Professors. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. It is a pleasure." She sat nodding to them.

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Phoebe Halliwell. This is my sister Piper Halliwell, her husband Leo Wyatt, and their two children Chris and Wyatt, and our sister Paige Mathews." Phoebe said pointing to each of them. Professor McGonagall nodded to each of them in turn. When her eyes locked with Sirius' they narrowed and Paige could almost feel him shrinking under her stare.

"Hello, Professor Black. I do hope you are going to behave yourself while you're here." Minerva said as she scrutinized him. Sirius pretended to look a little hurt when he answered her.

"When have I ever not behaved myself?" He said looking offended.

"We don't have time to discuss your antics Sirius. That would take years. Right now you and the other professors should take your seats in the great hall." She said smiling.

Again Sirius looked a little hurt but led the girls and Leo, Wyatt, and Chris into the great hall and up to the staff table. They sat two seats down from Professor Dumbledore and Phoebe sat right next to Professor McGonagall's empty seat. Suddenly the door opened and a long line of timid looking first years walked in led by Professor McGonagall who was carrying a stool and an old witch's hat. The girls jumped out of their skins when the hat began to sing. After the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood and gave out the usual start of term notices and everyone's ears perked up when he announced the new defense against the dark arts teachers and the girls stood up. They received a few cat calls from the Slytherin table but chose to ignore them. Piper looked to her right and noticed that one of the teachers was staring at them with a look she could only describe as hatred. She decided to ignore it for now and listened to the applause Sirius got from the school when Dumbledore announced that he would be the new flying teacher and Quidditch referee. He finally sat back down and their plates filled with food, including a warm bottle of baby formula for Chris that Leo immediately began to feed him. After they all ate Professor Dumbledore told the children to go to their dormitories and then turned to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Sirius and the kids.

"Well Professors if you will follow me I will show you to where you'll stay."

They followed him up to the third floor to a blank spot in the wall. They stood there for a second before Paige pointed out that there was nothing there.

"Just think of how much you need a place to stay."

They did as they were told and a portrait of them sitting on some steps appeared in front of them. "Password?" They all asked.

"You can set the password as anything you want it to be." Professor Dumbledore said.

They set the password as Grams and then went inside to find a complete replica of the manor. Sirius looked around in awe at the beautiful house then turned to Dumbledore.

"What about me Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius Madam Hooch stayed in a hut near the Quidditch stadium." Dumbledore said looking down.

"A hut?!" Paige said looking from Dumbledore to Sirius. "No, you are not staying in a hut. We have an extra bedroom you can stay here."

"Are you sure?" Sirius said looking at her.

"I'm positive. If that's ok with you Professor." Paige said looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course. Well, I will see you all in the morning. Good night." Dumbledore bowed and then walked out.

"So let me show you to your room." Paige said leading Sirius up the stairs. She opened a door at the top of the stairs and led him in. "Will this be ok?"

"Fine, Paige. This'll be fine."

"Well, maybe we should get some sleep." Paige suggested and hugged him. Sirius pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. They finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Paige blinked a few times then sighed happily.

"Good night." Paige said and closed the door behind her.

Paige turned around to see Piper, Phoebe, and Leo grinning at her.

"What?!"

"Nothing, we are just so glad you are happy." Leo said smiling at her.

"It feels good to be in love doesn't it?" Piper said smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, it does. Now, we should get some sleep." Paige said and went into her room. As she laid down on her bed she stared up at the ceiling and envisioned the man who had so quickly captured her heart. She imagined his haunted grey eyes and his mischievous smile. She could almost feel his lips against hers and the warm feeling that seemed to spread through her like a shockwave. She envisioned him until sleep finally claimed her.

A/N: Another chapter down. I should be able to get another one out tomorrow or Thursday. Until then R&R.


End file.
